


Once Upon a Time Lord: Asylum of the Daleks

by professoriisms



Series: Once Upon A Time Lord [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professoriisms/pseuds/professoriisms
Summary: The Professor meets up with his father (the Doctor) again to help with the Asylum of the Daleks. Plus, they have to help with the crumbling relationships of Mr Gold and Belle, and Amy and Rory. A short novella set in the second season on Once Upon a Time.https://youtu.be/qY_ILBmcIWMThe Professor Face Claim is Richard Madden (of Game of Thrones and Cinderella fame)





	1. Prologue

The Professor is a Time Lord. One of the last of the old, glorious race from Gallifrey. His father is the Doctor and means everything to him. When in the Automated Hotel-Prison Spaceship, and the Doctor knew his death was imminent, he took his son to the Enchanted Forest, where Rumplestiltskin, an old friend of his, had just became the Dark One. Rumplestiltskin promised the Doctor to protect him, mainly from the Silence and Madame Kovarian.

Over the next 150 years, the Professor lived with Rumplestiltskin, accompanying on most adventures he has had. He even helped create the Dark Curse (he had the idea to put in a perception filter to mask out Storybrooke from the rest of the world). When the Dark Curse was cast, the Professor, being a Time Lord and impervious to magic, he used it a means of transport to get to Storybrooke. He never had a Storybrooke name; just used his pseudonym. For the twenty eight years of the Dark Curse, he lived in Storybrooke, Maine; a peaceful town. There were no "ghosts", no effects of the Master when he was in his guise of Harold Saxon; no poisonous gas from any cars, Storybrooke was moved with the rest of Earth but the Daleks never arrived in Storybrooke, and the Storybrooke inhabitants did see Gallifrey appear in the sky.

* * *

 

Skaro. The twelfth planet from its sun and not the most inviting planet. Every day and night, acid rain falled from the sky, over the ruins of the old civilisations of the Kaleds and Thals. Cities that once harboured life were no more than empty shells of what used to be. Hidden in the eyestalk of one of the towering Dalek statues was a robed woman, who went by the name of Darla. She peered down at the mess of the planet down below her. She remembered of what it used to be. s of the planet. "First, there were the Daleks,” she mused to herself, but loud enough for anyone else to hear. “And then, there was a man who fought them. And then, in time, he died. There are a few, of course, who believe this man somehow survived, and that one day he will return. For both our sakes, dearest Hannah, we must hope these stories are true." 

There was, however, someone there with Darla. Someone who hadn’t been to Skaro in a long time. "I got your message," the Doctor told her, as he approached the woman slowly. "Not many people can do that. Send me messages." 

Darla turned around and faced the Time Lord. She was glad that he had come, and wasn’t dead like what had been said about him. "I have a daughter, Hannah," she said. "She's in a Dalek prison camp. They say you can help." 

"Do they? I wish they'd stop," the Doctor muttered. He looked around at where they were standing. He looked out towards the horizon, through the acid rain that was falling. "I love your choice of meeting place." 

"They said I'd have to intrigue you." 

"Skaro. The original planet of the Daleks. Look at the state of it. Who told you about me?" 

"Does it matter?" 

"Maybe not, but you're very well-informed. If Hannah's in a Dalek prison camp, tell me, why aren't you?" 

"I escaped." 

The Doctor chuckled and shook his head. "No. Nobody escapes the Dalek camps," he said, touching her hands slightly. "You're very cold." 

"What's wrong?" Darla asked. 

"It's a trap." 

"What is?" 

"You are, and you don't even know it," the Doctor told her. 

But ... as soon as he had finished talking, Darla stood still. Perfectly still. Much too perfect for a human. She shuddered and shook, before a small, Dalek eyestalk grew out of her forehead. The Doctor slowly backed away. He was right. It was a trap. He looked down at her hands and spotted a small Dalek blaster in her right palm. He began to back away, but he wasn’t quick enough. Darla fired her blaster and it hit the Doctor. He fell backwards and slumped to the ground. 

The humanoid formally known as Darla looked down at the Doctor as soon as a Dalek saucer appeared in the sky above them. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but it wasn’t her voice that came out. It was the Daleks. "THE DOC-TOR IS AC-QUI-RED!" 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, back in the past (or present, depending on your view), Amelia Pond was in the middle of a modelling shoot. Like what she normally did when she wasn’t travelling through time and space. She stood on some stairs and faced a camera while a giant fan blew air into her face.Making a series of pouts while the photographer took pictures of her. She stopped, however, when she saw her personal assistant gesture towards her. The music and the fan both stopped and she slid down the bannister of the staircase and walked over to her assistant. "I'll just be a minute!" Amy called out to the photographer behind her as she walked with her PA down a hallway. 

"Your husband is here," the PA told Amy, giving her a bottle of water. 

Amy gave her a curious look as she took a sip of water. "Hmm. I don't have a husband." 

"Oh, well, apparently you still do." 

Amy walked turned to her dressing room, to be greeted by Rory Willams, her soon to be ex-husband. "You have to sign these," he told her, showing the divorce papers to Amy. 

"And then we're not married?" Amy asked, glancing over at the papers. 

"Just like magic." 

Amy signed the divorce papers, then handed them back to Rory. "Can't chat. Working." 

"Really? I thought you were just pouting at a camera," Rory said, then he walked out, hoping it would be the last time he saw Amy. 

"Rory?" Amy called out. She was going to follow him, when her makeup artist, Cassandra, entered. Amy sat back down, facing a mirror, as one of the lightbulbs started to flicker repeatedly. 

"Sorry, love. Was I interrupting?" she asked Amy. 

"No," Amy said. 

Cassandra waved Amy's hair about. "Gosh, look at you. You've gone so pale. Come on, take a seat. We'll soon sort that out," she said, but before she could do anything to fix the makeup problem, Cassandra stopped and stood still – just like what Darla had done back on Skarp. She too grew a Dalek eyestalk in her forehead and a Dalek blaster in her right palm. She looked down at Amy before shooting her in the back. Cassandra opened her mouth. "A-ME-LIA POND IS AC-QUI-RED!" 

* * *

Exiting the building, Rory stood by a bus stop and waited til one came along. Once one did, the doors opened and he climbed aboard the vehicle. He was a new man. A divorced man. He took out some loose coins and paid the driver. “Cheers,” he told him with a nod before walking down the alleyway and took a seat in the back of the bus. 

Once he did, the bus stayed still. Rory looked up at the driver, who looked like he was glaring at him through the rare view mirror. It struck him as weird. What had he done to the driver? He certainly didn’t know him. 

The driver, however, had grew a Dalek eyestalk too, along with a blaster. He got up from his seat and walked down to Rory. He stared at him, before shooting him. A bus stopped for him and opened its doors for him. Rory took a deep breath then boarded it. He paid the driver and said, "Cheers." He then sat down on a seat at the back of the bus. 

The bus driver glared at Rory in the rear-view mirror, and stalled, before growing a Dalek eye stalk and blaster himself, before shooting Rory. “RO-RY WIL-LI-AMS IS AC-QUI-RED!" 

* * *

On the other side of the world was a town. A hidden gem on the coast of Maine. A town that was filled with people from fairytale and stories from another realm. Belle French was one of the inhabitants who lived there. She was walking down the Main Street til she arrived at the Clock Tower, which also harboured the town library. She took the key out and put it in the lock, turning it. It worked. She was supposed to meet someone here. But she didn’t know who it was. There was only one way to find out. 

Turning the door handle, she pushed the door open and walked inside. She looked at the shelves of books, and smiled softly. She had always loved a good book. She walked further into the library til she got to some tables and chairs, where the Professor and Mr Gold were sitting. 

“We may sit in our library, and yet, be in all corners of the Earth,” Mr Gold read, before closing a book and placing it on the table. Mr Gold was otherwise known as Rumplestiltskin, a centuries old sorcerer known as the Dark One. He has known the Doctor since he was a child. Since his own father abandoned him. And he was also Belle’s true love. 

Belle smiled softly. "You guys gave me the key.” 

The Professor nodded. He was the Doctor’s son. For the past 150 years – since Mr Gold became the Dark One – he had been living with him to protect him from the Silence and Madame Kovarian. The Doctor knew Rumple and also knew a bubble universe would be the safest place for his son.  "Well, I heard that you were interested in working here and told Rumple about it," the Professor told Belle. "He was the one who made all the arrangements. And, um...if you decide to take it, there's an apartment for you upstairs..." 

Belle gave a half smile towards Mr Gold. "Rumple, if… If this is some way to win me back after everything you-" 

"No, that's… That's… That's not why I'm here. I came because you're right… About me. I am a coward. I have been my entire life-" Mr Gold began. He owed it to Belle. He owed her the truth. All of it. "I have tried to live up to the Doctor’s expectations. To be like him. But I’m nothing like him. I tried to make up for everything by collecting power, and the power became so important that I couldn't let go. Looking after his son, I tried to right the wrongs I have done with the most important person in my life." 

"Your son?" Belle asked. 

"Baelfire, is his name. After he left, I dedicated myself to finding him.  I went down many, many paths. Until I found a curse that could take me to the land where he'd escaped." 

"Here." 

Mr Gold nodded. "And I found myself in this little town with only one thing left to do – wait for the curse to be broken, so that I could leave and find him." 

"But instead of looking for him, you… You brought magic." 

"Because I'm still a coward. Magic has become a crutch that I can't walk without. And, even if I could, I now know I can never leave this place." 

"Because, anyone who leaves, forgets the people they love. So, when you go to look for Baelfire, you won't know him." 

"Magic comes with a price. Belle, I have to break this new curse. That's why I was using magic. That night you saw the Professor and I down in the basement… I have lost so much that I loved. I didn't want to lose you again…without you knowing everything. Goodbye, Belle." 

Mr Gold got up to from his seat and began to leave, but Belle stopped him. "Do you, uh… Have you ever had a hamburger?" she asked. 

But before they could answer, Moe French opened the doors. "How did you find us?" the Professor asked. 

"I saw Belle come here. I ca-came to see my daughter," Moe replied, then turned to face his daughter. "Belle, sweetheart. I'm sorry. I can't sleep at night knowing my only daughter is mad at me..." 

The Professor eyed Moe carefully. “Belle…” he began, gesturing her to get behind him. “Stay away from him.” 

"Why...?" Belle asked, doing what the Professor told her to do. 

"Don't listen to him, Belle," Moe said. "He's just like Rumplestiltskin. He's trying to break up our family." 

“You don’t have a family. Not here," the Professor told him. "You’re not the real Moe French. Someone’s made a pale imitation of him. And the stench … It gives it away.” 

Moe stood still, not even flinching. A Dalek eyestalk began to grown from his forehead, and a blaster through his palm. Everyone watched in shock. 

"No … It can't be …" the Professor muttered. 

Mr Gold faced the clone of Moe, and conjured up a fireball, throwing it at him. But the fireball did nothing. It sizzled out on contact. "That's not possible," Mr Gold muttered. 

Moe moved closer and raised his hand, and aimed it at Mr Gold. He shot at him, then Belle and the Professor. The three slumped to the floor, and Moe looked down at them. He opened his mouth. "RUM-PLE-STILTS-KIN HAS BEN AC-QUI-RED! BELLE HAS BEEN AC-QUI-RED! THE PRO-FES-SOR HAS BEEN AC-QUI-RED!"


	2. Save Us

A few hours later, Rory and Amy both woke up in a white room. A sparkling white room. They rolled their heads slowly as they woke and sat up, when they saw the Professor standing above them, leaning against one of the walls.

Smiling when they woke up, he went over to them and hugged them both. It had been over 150 years since he saw them both. “Amy! Rory!” he greeted as he hugged them. “It’s very good to see you again. How have you been?”

"It's good to see you too," Amy answered. “We’ve been alright, to say the least.” She began to stand up, and she looked around the room to see two more bodies unconscious on the floor. She pointed to them. “Who are they?”

The Professor turned to see who she was pointing at. “Oh, that’s Rumple. You’ve met him before,” he told them, remembering when the Doctor had dropped the Professor off with Rumple. “And that’s his true love, Belle.”

“Wait … That’s Rumplestiltskin?” Rory asked, as he furrowed his brows. The last time he saw the man, he had a faint sparkle to his skin, and was dressed in rags. “He’s done well for himself.”

The Professor nodded. “Yeah. That’s him,” he replied. “He’s the owner of Storybrooke.” He paused and looked up at Amy and Rory, who gave him quizzical looks. “Oh … Long story. There was this curse and it ripped everyone from the bubble universe they once were in and placed them in this universe. It created a town in Maine for them.”

“So, you’re saying there’s a town in America filled with Fairy Tale characters?” Amy asked.

The Professor nodded. “Yep. And if they leave town, they lose their memories of who they were.” He paused again, realising what he had just said. He rushed over to them. “Rumple? Belle?” He asked them. The two began to stir. “Do you guys remember?”

Mr Gold and Belle nodded. “Yeah, I think so,” Belle began, as she began to stand up.

The Professor helped Mr Gold, before handing him his cane. He looked around and saw Amy and Rory. “The Ponds,” he remarked. “Glad to see you’re still together.” Amy and Rory smiled uneasily. “But, why are we here? This obviously isn’t Storybrooke.”

Rory shook his head. “No. It isn’t. It’s space,” he told him, his eyes shifting to the window behind Mr Gold.

"Hang on...” Amy began. “The Professor mentioned you couldn’t leave without losing your memory, but you clearly do.”

Belle looked down at her hands. Ever since she woke up, she felt something on her left wrist. She rolled up her sleeve and saw a big, black bracelet. On the top, there was a piece that looked like a Dalek eyestalk. “Maybe it’s this?” She asked, holding up her left arm.

Mr Gold looked down at his arm, and saw that he had one too. The Professor walked over to Belle and looked over the bracelet. Taking out his sonic screwdriver, he gave it a whir. He looked at the readings. “Yeah. That’s why you have your memories,” he mused. “Don’t take them off. They are your life.”

Rory shifted his gaze to the window again, and saw one of the Dalek saucers fire a green ray. “So how much trouble are we in?" he asked.

Just as he asked, the door on the otherside of the room opened and a bronze-coloured Dalek glided into the room, followed closely by the Doctor and another bronze Dalek. "How much trouble, Mister Pond?" he asked back. "Out of ten? Eleven."

The Daleks moved the group of six to the centre of the room, so they were all standing in the circle on the floor. The ceiling above them opened and the circle rose, lifting them up into the room above them. A huge domed, colosseum. Seated around the sides where many, many Daleks. Nearby to where the group of six were standing was the white Supreme Dalek, which was bigger than the average bronze Dalek; the Dalek Prime Minister, with its mutant encased in a circular tube; a few Dalek puppets, one of which was Darla; and the TARDIS was tucked away in the corner..

"Where are we? A spaceship, right?" Amy asked the Doctor, after she had a look around.

"Not just any spaceship. The Parliament of the Daleks. Be brave," the Doctor said. “All of you … Be brave.”

"What do we do?" Belle asked.

"Make them remember you," the Doctor answered, then stepped forward. "Well, come on then. You've got me. What are you waiting for? At long last, it's Christmas! Here I am." The Doctor closed his eyes tight, expecting to die in an array of Dalek deathrays.

But, instead of firing at the Doctor, the Dalek Prime Minister spoke up, in a deep voice. "Save us. You will save us."

The Doctor opened his eyes, shocked to what had been said to him. "I'll what?"

"You will save the Daleks," another Dalek said, then one by one, all the Daleks chanted, " Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks."

"Well ... this is new," the Doctor said.


	3. Carmen

Meanwhile, in a small room in an unknown place, a young brunette woman, who went by the name of Oswin Oswald. She had on a tight, red dress that came to above her knees and she pressed play on her sound system, where the song Carmen played throughout the room. She walked over to the door and nailed some wooden planks over the door, before walking over to the kitchen. Her room was kept neat and tidy. It wasn’t much, but to her, it was home. She went over to the small microwave oven and took out a souffle, which was a little bit burnt. She then grabbed her voice recorder and laid down in her hammock, documenting what had gone on in her day. "Day three-six-three. The terror continues. Also, made another soufflé, very nearly. Check defences. They came again last night. Still always at night. Maybe they're vampires. Oh, and it's my mum's birthday. Happy birthday, mum," she said. "I did make you a soufflé, but it was too beautiful to live."

As she finished, she heard the Daleks outside her small room. They ordered, "You will let us enter! We will enter! We will enter!" But all Oswin did was turn up the volume of her sound system and closed her eyes, putting her hands on her cheeks, to tune the Daleks' menacing voices Daleks said outside, but Oswin turned up the volume on "Carmen", making it drown out the war cries of the Daleks.

* * *

Back in the Dalek Parliament, the Doctor and the Professor talking together quietly. They discussed the situation before them, and what had happened in each other’s lives while Mr Gold, Belle, Amy and Rory were talking to themselves a few metres back.

"Now what?" Mr Gold asked. “I’ve heard of these Daleks. What they are. Where they’re from. What they do. Why do they want us to save them?”

Amy was looking over at the Doctor and the Professor. “I don’t know. But, I do know that they’re working on a plan,” she told the group, before describing their actions. "They've chosen the most defendable area in the room, counted all the Daleks, counted all the exits, and now they're calculating the exact distance Rory and I, are standing apart and are starting to worry. Oh, and look at the Doctor frowning now," Amy said. "Something's wrong with Amy & Rory, and who's going to fix it? And he straightens his bow tie."

"And what's wrong with you and Rory?" Belle asked.

"It's a long story…" Rory answered.

Darla went up to the Doctor and Professor and said, "The Prime Minister will speak with you now."

"Do you remember who you were before they emptied you out and turned you into their puppet?" the Doctor asked.

"My memories are only reactivated if they are required to ease cover or disguise."

"You had a daughter."

"I know. I've read my file."

After the chat with Darla, which got them nowhere, the Doctor and the Professor walked up to the Prime Minister. "Doctor. Professor. We have arrived," he said.

"To where?" the Professor asked.

"What do you know of the Dalek Asylum?"

"According to legend, you have a dumping ground. A planet where you lock up all the Daleks that go wrong. The battle-scarred, the insane, the ones even you can't control. It's never made any sense to me," the Doctor said.

"Why not?" the Dalek Prime Minister said.

"Because you'd just kill them."

"It is offensive to us to extinguish such divine hatred."

Belle stepped forward when she heard that last comment. "How do you find that offensive?" she asked.

"Does it surprise you to know the Daleks have a concept of beauty?" the Dalek Prime Minister asked.

"I thought you'd run out of ways to make me sick. Hello again. You think hatred is beautiful?" the Doctor asked.

"Perhaps that is why we have never been able to kill you."

A hole opened in the middle of the floor and the Doctor, the Professor and Darla walked to it. A white planet, covered in snow, was visible. "The Asylum. It occupies the entire planet, right to the core," Darla said.

"How many Daleks are in there?" the Doctor asked.

"A count has not been made. Millions, certainly."

"And they’re still alive?" the Professor asked.

"It has to be assumed. The Asylum is fully automated. Supervision is not required," Darla said.

"Armed?" Amy asked.

"The Daleks are always armed," Darla said.

"What colour? I'm sorry, there weren't any good questions left," Rory said, after he got strange looks from the other five, before the song of Carmen began to play over the speakers of the Dalek Parliament.

Darla walked back over to the controls beside the Prime Minister, and fiddled with some of the controls. “This signal is being received from the very heart of the Asylum," Darla explained, though she didn’t know why the song was playing. Or how it was playing.

"What is the noise? Explain! Explain!" the Supreme Dalek ordered.

"Er, it's me," the Doctor said, kind of sheepishly.

"What are you talking about, Doctor?" Mr Gold asked.

"It's me, playing the triangle. Okay, I got buried in the mix. Carmen. Lovely show. Someone's transmitting this. Have you considered tracking back the signal and talking to them? He asked the Daleks," the Doctor said, then said into a microphone, "Hello? Hello? Carmen? Hello?"

"Hello?" Oswin asked, her voice coming across the speaker and over the music.

The Professor stood still after hearing Oswin's voice and blinked twice; both his hearts racing. He went forward to the loudspeaker to meet with his father, like he was caught in some sort of dream. "Who is that sexy voice?" he asked.

"Come in. Come in. Come in, Carmen," the Doctor said, ignoring everyone else in the room. He was too busy focusing on who this person was.

"Hello! Yes, yes, sorry. Do you read me?" Oswin asked. "And, did someone call me sexy?"

The Professor blushed bright red. He didn’t think that she could hear him. "Uh...yes..." the Professor said, blushing bright read. "I can stop if you want...”

The Doctor looked over at his son. "Sexy...?"

"You call the TARDIS sexy, which means I can call..." the Professor trailed off his sentence, then asked Oswin, "I'm, sorry, what's your name?"

"Oswin Oswald, junior entertainment officer, starship Alaska. Current status, crashed and shipwrecked somewhere not nice. Been here a year, rest of the crew missing. Provisions good but keen to move on," Oswin explained, then said, "but Sexy's fine. Call me Sexy."

The Professor beamed after hearing that last bit. He was really relieved. The Doctor ignored him and asked, "A year? Are you okay? Are you under attack?"

"Some local lifeforms. Been keeping them out."

"Do you know what those lifeforms are?" The Professor asked.

"I know a Dalek when I hear one, yeah,” Oswin answered.

"What have you been doing on your own against the Daleks for a year?"

"Making soufflés."

"Soufflés? Against the Daleks? Where'd you get the milk?"

"This conversation is irrelevant," the Supreme Dalek said.

"No, it isn't," the Doctor said.

"No! Hello? Hello?" Oswin asked over the loud-speaker, then she faded out in static. The Professor then tried to bring back the reception. He liked hearing Oswin's voice. To him, it was very comforting and he could easily lose himself in it.

While the Professor was doing what he could to bring back Oswin, the Doctor continued to explain to the Supreme Dalek. "Because a star-liner has crashed into your Asylum, and someone's got in. And if someone can get in, then everything can get out. A tsunami of insane Daleks. Even you don't want that," the Doctor said.

"The Asylum must be cleansed," the Supreme Dalek said.

"Then why is it still here? You've enough firepower on this ship to blast it out of the sky."

"The Asylum forcefield is impenetrable," Darla said.

"Turn it off," the Doctor suggested.

"It can only be turned off from within the Asylum."

"A small taskforce could sneak through a forcefield. Send in a couple of Daleks. Oh. Oh. Oh, that's good. That's brilliant. You're all too scared to go down there. Not one of you will go, so tell me, what do the Daleks do when they're too scared?

"The Predator of the Daleks will be deployed," the Supreme Dalek said.

"You don't have a Predator, and even if you did, why would they turn off a forcefield for you?" the Doctor asked.

"Because you will have no other means of escape," the Dalek Prime Minister said.

"May I clarify? The Predator is the Dalek's word for you," Darla said.

"Me? Me?" the Doctor asked.

"You will need this. It will protect you from the nano-cloud," Darla said, putting a bracelet on the Doctor's right wrist, before putting on an Amy and Rory. The bracelets were the same ones that Mr Gold, Belle and the Professor had on.

"Um...What's the nanocloud?" Belle asked, but Darla kept on talking.

"The gravity beam will convey you close to the source of the transmission. You must find a way to deactivate the forcefield from there," Darla said.

"You're going to fire all of us at a planet? That's your plan? We get fired at a planet and expected to fix it."

"In fairness, that is slightly your MO," Rory chimed in.

"Don't be fair to the Daleks when they're firing me at a planet," the Doctor said, then asked, "What do you want with them?"

"It is known the Doctor required companions," the Supreme Dalek said.

"Oh, brilliant. Good oh," Rory said.

"OK, but what about Rumple and Belle. Why are they here?" the Professor asked.

"We have been monitoring Storybrooke," the Dalek Prime Minister said. “Ever since we moved the Earth.”

The Professor’s eyes widened. “Wait… During that, I stood at the town line. The curse … It stopped the Daleks from coming in. A couple of them did show up at the town line, but they turned away. Were they scanning something?”

"Why?" Mr Gold asked, stepping up.

"The town has a strong charge," the Dalek Prime Minister answered. "So strong that it will serve the Daleks well."

"Oh...you mean magic?" Mr Gold asked.

"You are the most powerful being in the town. You are neccessary."

"But what about Regina? She knows magic too. I should know. I taught her."

"The witch ... is weak."

"Well, she did come to us to "jumpstart" her magic..." the Professor said.

The Doctor went over to where both Mr Gold and Belle were standing. "Now, Rumple. Belle. Don't worry. We'll get through this, I promise. Just don't be scared, guys," the Doctor said.

"Scared? Who's scared. Geronimo," Amy said.

"Ha! Oi!" the Doctor said. And with that, the Dalek puppets that were there pushed the group of six into the gravity beam.


	4. Entering the Asylum

While they were inside the gravity beam, all were screaming. In the gravity beam, all were screaming.

"Wrong way up! Wrong way up!" Rory shouted, as he plummeted down towards the Asylum head first.

"Belle! Rumple! Hold on! I’ll poof us down!" the Professor shouted, as he waved his hand and engulfed the three of them in blue smoke. But he couldn’t grab all of them in smoke. The Doctor, Amy and Rory still fell.

* * *

They materialised on a snowy landscape, surrounded by steep, rocky mountains below a stunning, blue sky. They all looked around before back at each other, with the Professor speaking up first. "You guys OK?" the Professor asked.

"Yes. We're fine," Mr Gold answered.

"Are the Bracelets still on?"

"Yup," Belle said, checking hers.

"Good. Now let's find the others," the Professor remarked, as he looked around the barren landscape, til they saw three beams crash down in the far distance. “Over there.”

Mr Gold nodded, as he waved his hand and poofed them in a cloud of maroon smoke.

* * *

A few kilometres away, Amy had also landed on the same snowy landscape. She had started to get up, when she saw a strange African-American all dressed in white drop his drill - which was labelled Alaska - and ran to her.

"Hello? Hello? Who are you? You okay?" he asked her.

"Rory? Doctor?" Amy called out, searching the area. "Professor? Belle? Rumple?" She got no answer so she decided to find them, starting to run.

"I'm Harvey. No. Who's Rory?" the African-American said, then started to chase her. "Where are you going?"

* * *

Over the ridge to where the Doctor landed, a Dalek eyepiece kept popping up and down, on it's way to the Doctor. The Doctor turned his head and smiled. "Oh, ha, ha, ha," the Doctor said. Then Carmen played.

"Sorry, sorry. Pressed the wrong switch," Oswin said, coming over a speaker.

"Soufflé Girl?" the Doctor asked. The one that his son had taken a fancy to.

"You can always call me Oswin, seeing as that's my name. You okay?"

"How are you doing that, eh? This is Dalek technology."

"It's very easy to hack."

"No, it isn't. Where are you?"

"The ship broke up when it hit. Somewhere underground, I think. Is my admirer coming to get me?"

"Everyone is coming to get you, Souffle Girl," the Doctor said as he began to get up.

"Doctor?" Amy asked, when she found him, but the camera disappeared. Oswin’s connection with them was lost.

"Doctor!" Amy called again.

"Amy! Hey, where's Rory? And the others?" the Doctor asked, before seeing a poof of maroon smoke in front of him, showing the Professor, Mr Gold and Belle.

"Here we are," the Professor said. "You're right about one thing, Rumple..."

"What's that?" Mr Gold asked.

"Magic is different in this universe."

Harvey soon came to the group. "There was another beam. There. Over there. Are you the rescue team?" and they all went across the snow, until they stopped a shaft. A shaft that had been drilled through snow and rock.

"Rory? Rory! Rory!" Amy shouted down.


	5. Trouble Comes

In a chamber, down below the surface of the Dalek Asylum, melt-water trickled down the side of the walls, with something green dripping down with it, falling Rory's face, waking him up. He sat up and looked around, seeing many inanimate Daleks around. He sat up and walked to the closest one, touching it. To his surprise, it didn't move, so he pushed it away.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the surface of the planet, the Doctor, the Professor, Amy, Belle and Mr Gold were walking with Harvey to an escape pod, half buried in the snow. "We came down two days ago. There's twelve of our escape pods. I don't know what happened to them," Harvey said.

The Professor looked at the escape hatch that Harvey had opened. "Alaska? Hmm...Now Sexy came from that ship too, right?"

"Sexy?" the Doctor asked, then remembered the Professor's pet name for Oswin. "Oh...Souffle Girl...She's been here a year, though."

"We should have some climbing rope long enough for that hole," Harvey said, going into the pod first, followed by the Doctor, the Professor, Amy, Belle and Mr Gold.

"Won't you introduce us to your crew?" the Doctor asked, looking around a bit.

"Ah, yes, sorry. Guys, this is the Doctor, Amy, the Professor, Belle and Rumplestiltskin," Harvey said, but there was no response. "Guys?" he asked again.

"Perhaps this will help," Mr Gold said, turning the lights on with a flick of his hand, only to show that the crew were desiccated corpses.

"Oh, my god," Harvey said, looking stunned.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and did a quick scan. He read the readings from it. "They're dead. All of them."

"That's not possible. I just spoke to them. Two hours ago. We were doing engine repairs."

"You're sure about that, are you? Because I'd say they've all been dead for a very long time."

"But they can't have been."

"Well, they didn't get in this state in two hours," Amy said.

"No, of course. Stupid me," Harvey said, suddenly realising.

"Of course what?" Belle asked.

"I died outside, and the cold preserved my body. I forgot about dying," Harvey said, before a Dalek eye stalk popped out of his forehead. The Doctor grabbed a fire extinguisher and let it off in Harvey's face.

"Professor, the door!," the Doctor ordered.

The Professor opened the door with magic and Mr Gold shoved Harvey through it, before closing it again, putting a protection spell in front of it.

"Explain. That's what you're good at. How'd he get all Daleked?" Amy asked.

"Because he wasn't wearing one of these," the Doctor answered, pointing at his bracelet. "Oh, ho, ho. That's clever. The nanocloud. Microorganisms that automatically process any organic matter, living or dead, into a Dalek puppet. Anything attacks this place, it automatically becomes part of the on-site security."

"Living or dead?"

"These wristbands protect us. The only thing stopping us going exactly the way he did –"

"Doctor, shut up! Living or dead?" Amy interrupted.

"Yes, exactly. Living or, or..." the Doctor said, before noticing that all the corpses had glowing Dalek eye stalks, and were starting to move, "... Dead. Oh dear."

Mr Gold went to meet them and raised his cane, before whacking them with it, giving The Doctor, the Professor, Amy and Belle time to get to the safety of the cockpit. Mr Gold backed in last, shutting the bulkhead door and, with a flick of his hand, made a magical barrier in front of it too. "That should hold them," he said.

"Is it bad that I've really missed this?" Amy asked.

"Yes," the Doctor said.

"Good."

"I know."

"Wow..." Belle said. "All my life I dreamt of excitement and adventure. I never thought was in another land."

"That is why I left Gallifrey..." the Doctor said with a smile. "I had dreamt of adventure and excitement too."

"Unauthorised personnel may not enter the cockpit," said Oswin, over the speaker, cutting off the conversation.

"And hello to you too, Sexy," the Professor said.

"Is that to your father over there? The one with that chin...?"

"Is that her again, soufflé girl?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, she ... Oi, what is wrong with my chin?" the Doctor asked, irritated, and going over to the control panel, where his son was.

"Careful, dear. You'll put someone's eye out. Scanning you. You're in another of the escape pods from the Alaska, right?" Oswin asked. "Same ship I was on..."

"If you're in a crashed ship, how are you hacking into everything?" the Professor asked.

"Long story. Is there a word for total screaming genius that sounds modest and a tiny bit sexy?"

"Professor. You can call me the Professor. "

"See what you did there," Oswin said, which made the Professor chuckle. She then continued, "Check the floor. I'm picking up a breach at floor level. There could be a way out. See you later." She then cut off the connection.

"Ah ha! Hatch. Looks like it's been used already and they've tried to block it off behind them," the Doctor said, opening a small escape hatch in the floor. "Now, the lower part of the pod is buried, so this must go straight down to the Asylum," the Doctor said.

"Where Rory is," Amy said.

"Speaking of Rory, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Are we going to do this now?"

"What happened?"

"What can I do?"

"Nothing. It's not one of those things you can fix like you fix your bowtie. Don't give me those big wet eyes, Raggedy Man. It's life. Just life. That thing that goes on when you're not there."

The Doctor looked down the hatch, which showed a shaft that headed down into the planet, with a flexible metal ladder hanging down it.

"So someone else got out this way, then," Belle said.

"Yeah, let's go and find them. Oh, hello, hello, hello. What are they up to?" the Doctor asked of the zombies, who were on a small monitor on the wall, waving a small, black object at the camera.

"What's that?" Mr Gold asked, pointing at the screen. “It’s like they’re taunting us...”

"These," the Doctor said, indicating to his wristband. "But where did they get it?"

"Doctor, they got it from me," Amy said.

"Oh, Amy," the Doctor said, shaking is head.

"Doctor, what's going to happen to me? Seriously. Tell me ..." Amy demanded.


	6. Eggs?

While the Doctor and the Professor were dealing with Amy’s bracelet problem, Rory was in a chamber deep below them. He took out a multi-functional pen and used the light at the end to explore his new surroundings - and trying to get out alive. He was halfway to the door when he accidentally kicked a piece of metal on the ground, which made a Dalek eye stalk start to glow blue..

"Shush," Rory said, but it was no good. The other Daleks in the room started to boot up too, making all sort of strange sounds. "What? Sorry what?" Rory asked, confused.

"Egg. . .Egg," one Dalek said stiffly.

"Eggs? You mean those things?" Rory asked, picking up a Dalek sensor orb on the ground.

"Egg..."

"I don't, I don't know what you want. Those things. Are those things eggs? This? You want this."

"Egg... Stir... Min... Ate..."

Rory dropped the ball in fear as he knew what the Dalek was trying to say.

"Exterminate!" the Dalek managed to say.

"Exterminate!" the others said. One Dalek fired a blast but it just missed Rory.

"Emergency. Emergency. Exterminate. Exterminate," one Dalek said.

"Run! The door at the end, run for it. They're waking up, but they're slow. The door at the end. Just run. Now! Now! Now!" Oswin ordered through a speaker in the room.

"Exterminate. Exterminate," the Daleks said as the door rose up. Rory slid under into a corridor and then the door shut behind him.

"So, anyway, I'm Oswin. What do I call you?" Oswin said through the speaker.

"Er, I can't remember. Er, Rory," Rory said.

"Lovely name, Rory. First boy I ever fancied was called Rory."

"Okay then."

"Actually, she was called Nina. I was going through a phase. Just flirting to keep you cheerful," Oswin said. " Well, others would call it flirting."

"Exterminate. Exterminate," the Daleks said back in the room.

"Er, okay, any time you want to start flirting again is fine by me," Rory muttered.


	7. Scared

The Doctor, Amy, the Professor, Mr Gold and Belle were all climbing down the cockpit that led into the dark bowels of the Dalek Asylum. All was eerily silent until Amy broke the silence. "So tell me, what's going to happen to me? And don't lie. Because I know when you're lying to me and I will definitely fall on you," she said.

"The air all around us is full of micro-machines. Robots the size of molecules. Nanogenes. Now that you are unprotected, you're being re-written," the Doctor said.

"Can't we use magic to stop it?" Mr Gold asked.

"I like the way you think Rumple, but no," the Professor started. "Treat it like this: It's a hot, summer day outside and you're inside a building with the air-con on full blast. That can be the bracelets that we have on. We are protected from the heat, which can be like the Nanogenes. Now, if we go outside unprotected, like what Amy is, we will be turned. Now, if we use magic to protect ourselves, it wouldn't last long. Some say it will make it go faster, and we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"No. No, of course not," Mr Gold replied. “Why can’t we just poof down there?”

“Because we don’t know what’s down there. And if we did, Dad will stay up here. Magic doesn’t affect him.

"So, what happens? We get one of those things sticking out of my head?" Amy asked.

"Physical changes come later," the Doctor said.

"What comes first? How does it start?" asked Amy.

"It starts with your mind," the Professor said, "your feelings, your memories, and this has started already, I'm afraid. This is like seeing Bae go through the portal again."

"How do you know this has already started?" Amy asked.

"Because we've had this conversation four times," the Doctor said.

"Okay, scared now," Amy said. "Wait ... who's Bae?"

"Hang on to scared," the Professor said. "Scared isn't Dalek. And Bae, I'll tell you later."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rory was walking in another corridor of the Asylum when his torch started to flicker.

"Hey there, beakie boy," Oswin said over a speaker.

"If it's a straight choice, I prefer Nina," Rory said.

"Loving this. The Nose, the Chin, and my favourite, the Beard. I’ve always like beards, you know. You know, you and the Chin could fence. Now, there's a door behind you," Oswin said as a door rose and Rory ran through into a room with a large round platform in the middle. "In there, quickly. Okay, you're safe for now. Oh, I wish the Beard was here instead of you. I'll get him to pop his shirt off."

"Why?"

"Does there have to be a reason?" Oswin asked.


	8. The Predator of the Daleks

After climbing down the ladder, Amy, the Doctor, the Professor, Belle and Mr Gold walked in a chamber, which led to a door. It rose automatically to let them in. They heard Daleks repeating the word "Exterminate" over and over, while the Doctor sniffed the air.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"Keep a look out, everyone. Don't open this door," the Doctor ordered.

The Professor went over to a computer system and fiddled with some switches and wires, tutting under his breath. He got it working again and tried to make contact with Oswin. "Sexy. Are you there?" he asked. "Can you hear me?"

"Hello, the Beard. I have a visual on you," Oswin said, her voice coming out over the speakers.

"Why don't I have a visual on you? Why can't I ever see you?"

"Limited power, bad hair, take your pick. Now, there's a door to your left. Open it. I'm going to send you a map to that screen. I put your little friend somewhere safe. I can get you to him."

"Dad!" the Professor called out to his father, who was scanning everything with his sonic screwdriver to pick up any sort of signals. " She found Rory!"

The Doctor raced to the computer system. "She did?"

"Yes. And she's gonna send us a map to help us find him."

A few metres beside the computer, Mr Gold was keeping watch on Amy, with Belle beside him. Both his hands on his cane. This was his first trip outside Storybrooke and he was worried. He didn’t know what was going to happen, and he hoped that Belle didn’t end up like Amy. he'll lose Belle out of it. He was lost in thought that when Amy spoke, he jumped slightly.

Belle placed a hand on Mr Gold’s arm. “Rumple … It’s okay. It’s only Amy,” she told him reassuringly.

Mr Gold looked in front of him, and saw Amy dancing and twirling in the room in front. “You guys!” Amy called out again, dancing and twirling with what she thought were human – or humanoid - dancers. “Dance with me!”

But, Mr Gold and Belle saw who she was really dancing with. Daleks. Broken Daleks spinning slowly. He turned and headed down towards the Doctor and the Professor, his cane making a soft thump against the floor.

The Doctor and the Professor both turned their heads to look at him. “What’s wrong, Rumple?” The Doctor asked.

“It’s Amy,” Mr Gold answered. “I believe she’s starting to hallucinate.”

The Doctor took a deep breath. “Oswin. I’ll leave you with my son,” he told her.

“Of course,” Oswin replied. “He’s such good company.”

The Doctor began to approach Amy. “Amy...” he began. “The nanocloud. It’s altering your perception. They’re not people. You’re not dancing with people.”

Amy looked back at the Doctor. “Yes, they are. Look,” she told him.

“Close your eyes and look again,” the Doctor told her, to which Amy did, and saw Daleks where the people were. Amy took the Doctor’s hand. “Run.”

The two ran back to where the Professor was, and were joined by Mr Gold and Belle. Amy looked ahead at the rope ladder, and how it began to move. "Look!" she exclaimed, "they're coming down!"

"Er, oh yes, they are," the Doctor said, but was interrupted by a Dalek

"Intruder!" It remarked.

"Run," the Doctor ordered, and everyone rushed down the hall and inside a cubby hole that Oswin had opened for them. "Oh, thank you Sexy," the Professor said under his breath.

"Intruder," the Dalek said again. "Intrudeeeeerrrrrrrr," the Dalek repeated, before running out of power. The Doctor came out of the cubby hole, followed by the Professor, Amy, Mr Gold and Belle.

"It's damaged," the Doctor said.

"Now what do we do?" Belle asked, a bit worried.

The Doctor stepped out and stood in front of the Dalek. "Identify me. Access your files. Who am I? Come on. Who's your daddy?" he asked the Dalek.

"You are the Predator," it responded.

"Access your standing orders about the Predator."

"The Predator must be destroyed."

"And how are you going to do that, Dalek? Without a gun you're a tricycle with a roof. How are you going to destroy me?"

"Self-destruct initiated."

"What's it doing?" Amy asked.

"It's going to blow itself up. And me with it. By using the only weapon it's got left," the Doctor said.

"Let me do something, Doctor," Mr Gold said, walking up to the Dalek and lifting up it's lid, with a gleam in his eye.

"Self-destruct cannot be countermanded," the Dalek said.

"I'm not looking for a countermand, dearie. I'm looking for reverse. Every machine has a reverse," Mr Gold said. Before finding the reverse button and pushing it.

The Dalek suddenly whizzed backwards, saying, "Forward! Forward!" But it was no use. The Dalek went back into the chamber, bumping into a fellow Dalek, before finally blowing up.

* * *

In the teleport room, that same explosion was felt by Rory. He asked, "Oswin? What was that? That was close." He ran into the Dalek chamber and asked again, "Oswin? What happened? Who killed all the Daleks?'

The Doctor entered from the other side of the room, carrying Amy. He asked, "Who do you think?"


	9. Love

****The Doctor carried Amy inside the teleport room, and laid her down gently on the pad, followed closely by the others. “Will sleeping help them, Doctor?" Mr Gold asked. "Will _this_ slow down the process?"

"You'd better help so," Oswin said over the speaker, "because pretty soon they are going to try and kill you."

"Ow," Amy said, getting up slowly.

"Amy. Still with us?" the Doctor asked.

"Amy, it's me. Do you remember me?" Rory asked. And in response to his question, Amy slapped Rory, which made him mutter, "She remembers me."

"Same old Amy," the Professor said.

"Do you know how you make someone into a Dalek?" Oswin asked over the speaker. "Subtract love, add anger. Doesn't Amy seem a bit too angry to you?"

"Well, somebody's never been to Scotland," Amy retorted back.

"What about you, though, Oswin. How come you're okay?" the Doctor asked. "Why hasn't the nanocloud converted you?"

"I mentioned the genius thing, yeah? Shielded in here."

"Clever of you. Now, this place. The Daleks said it was fully automated. Look at it. It's a wreck."

"Well, I've had nearly a year to mess with them, and not a lot else to do."

"A junior entertainment manager hiding out in a wrecked ship, hacking the security systems of the most advanced warrior race the universe has ever seen. But you know what really gets me about you, Oswin? The soufflés. Where do you get milk for the soufflés?" Everyone was silent. "Seriously. Is no one else wondering about that?"

"Well, kinda," the Professor said. "But it's certainly not the main thing on my mind."

"So, Doctor," Oswin started, "I've been looking you up. You're all over the database. Why do the Daleks call you the Predator?"

"I'm not the Predator, I'm just a man with a plan," the Doctor said.

"You've got a plan?" Oswin asked.

"That's all he ever is, dearie," Mr Gold said. "He looked after me, when I was young. My father had abandoned me and the Doctor was my only family. He had a different face back then, though. Oh, but it was him. Hiding from a war that threatened his own planet."

The Doctor nodded. "So, in no particular order, we need to neutralise all the Daleks in this Asylum, rescue Oswin from the wreckage, escape from this planet and fix Amy and Rory's marriage, as well as getting Rumple and Belle back to Storybrooke," the Doctor said.

"Okay, I'm counting three – maybe four – lost causes. Anyone else?" Amy asked.

"Oswin, there's a Dalek ship in orbit," the Doctor said.

"Yes. Got it on the sensors," Oswin said.

"The Asylum has a forcefield. The Daleks upstairs are waiting for me to turn it off. Soon as I do, they'll burn this whole world and us with it. So, Oswin, my question is this. How fast can you drop the forcefield?"

"Pretty fast. But why would I?"

"Because this is a teleport. Am I right, Oswin?"

"Yeah. Internal use only."

"I can boost the power. Once the forcefield is down, I can use it to beam us right off this planet."

"You said when the forcefield is down, the Daleks will blow us up," Rory asked.

"Yes, Rory. They were gonna blow us up. That is why we have to be quick. Or, we can use magic," the Professor said, then realised. "No, we have my father with us. It won't work."

"Well, we'll be quick. But where do we beam to?" Amy asked

"The only place within range. The Dalek ship," the Doctor said.

"They'll exterminate us, won't they?" Belle asked.

"Ah, so this is the kind of escape plan where you survive about four seconds longer," Rory said.

"What's wrong with four seconds? You can do loads in four seconds," the Doctor said.

"And besides, we have magic on our side, as I said before," the Professor said. " That's one advantage of magic. Although it won't work on Time Lords, it can work on Daleks. I hope."

"Oswin, how fast can you drop the forcefield?" the Doctor asked.

"I can do it from here, as soon as the Beard comes and gets me," Oswin responded.

"No. I'm not letting my son out there with Daleks alone. Just drop the forcefield and come to us."

" Again...magic," the Professor said.

"There's enough power in that teleport for one go. Why would you wait for me?" Oswin asked,

"Why wouldn't I?" the Doctor said.

"No idea. Never met you. Sending you a map so you can come get me."

"This place is crawling with Daleks," Rory said.

"Yeah. Kind of why I'm anxious to leave. Come up and see me sometime," Oswin said.

"So, are you two going to go get her?" Mr Gold asked the Doctor.

"I don't think that we have a choice. Okay, as soon as the forcefield is down the Daleks will attack. If it gets too explody-wody in here, you go without us, okay?" the Doctor asked.

"And leave you to die?"

"Oh, don't worry about us. You're the one beaming up to a Dalek ship to get exterminated."

Mr Gold seemed scared but kept his cool. He took a deep breath. "Fair point, Doctor. And what of Amy?”

"Keep her remembering. Keep her focused. That'll hold back the conversion."

"What do we do?" Amy asked.

"You heard what she said. They're subtracting love. Don't let them," the Doctor said.

"Like what I always say," Mr Gold started, "love ... It's like a delicate flame. Once it's gone, it's gone forever."

"Very thorough, Rumple. Very, very thorough. Now, if there is trouble, use magic," the Doctor said. "Son, lets go rescue Oswin."


	10. Sneaky

In a corridor of the Dalek Asylum, the Doctor and the Professor made their way to Oswin very carefully, hoping to never meet one single Dalek. They walked past a room that was apparently filled with Daleks, as they heard them say, "Emergency. Emergency. Prepare to be annihilated. Emergency. We are the Daleks. We are the Daleks."

"We're safe, right," the Professor asked.

"Yeah, we're safe," the Doctor said. "Well, for now."

* * *

Meanwhile, in teleport room, Mr Gold, Belle, Rory and Amy were all standing together, talking about what to do with the problem they faced.

"Okay. I will be logical. Cold and logical, okay?” Rory began, breaking the silence. “For all of our sakes, I am going to take my bracelet off my wrist and put it on yours," Rory said motioning to his wristband.

"Why?" Amy asked. "Then it'll just start converting you two. That's not any better."

"Yes, but it'll buy us time, because it'll take longer with me.’

"I-I'm sorry, what?" Belle asked. “Why will it take you longer?”

"These Nanogenes subtract love. That's what Oswin said,” Rory explained.

"What does that even mean?" Amy asked.

“It’s just arithmatic,” Rory explained. “It’ll take longer with me because, well, we both know, we’ve both always known that … “He took a deep breath. “Amy … basic fact of our relationship is that I love you more than you love me. Which today, is good news because it might just save both of our lives.”

Amy just stared at him. “How can you say that?’

"Two thousand years, waiting for you outside a box. Don't say it isn't true, you know it's true. Give me your arm. Amy!" Rory said, but then Amy slapped Rory.

"Don't you dare say that to me. Don't you ever dare," Amy said.

"Amy, you kicked me out!"

"You want kids. You have always wanted kids. Ever since you were a kid. And I can't have them," Amy said.

"I know," Rory said.

"Whatever they did to me at Demons Run, I can't ever give you children. I didn't kick you out. I gave you up. Which means I love you more. I always have. I just don't show it. Because if you show that you love something, or someone, others can manipulate it. I love you so much that I wanted you to be happy. So you get what you want. A child."

"Wait," Belle said. "I thought you had a child. Rumple and I, we met her, at the wishing well."

"We do have a child. River, her name is. But we never got a chance to raise her. What's the point in having a child that you never raise yourself?"

"Amy," Rory said, "I don't –"

"Don't you dare talk to me about waiting outside a box, because that is nothing, Rory, nothing, compared to giving you up."

"Don't touch me!" But Rory ignored her and pulled up her sleeve to see a wristband.

"It's the Doctor's. When you were sleeping," Rory said.

"A Time Lord. What's the betting they don't even need them," Amy said.

"Why didn't he just tell us?" Rory asked. But Amy didn't pay attention because she saw the Doctor straighten his bow tie on a monitor.


	11. The Terrible Truth

Meanwhile, in a corridor, the Doctor and the Professor were sneaking alone when the Doctor said, "Oswin, I think We're close."

"You are. Less than twenty feet away. Which is the good news," Oswin responded over the speaker.

"There's bad news coming, isn't there, Sexy?' the Professor asked.

"Yes, there is. You're about to pass through Intensive Care."

They passed through the doorway into the Intensive Care, where they found Daleks in cages. The Doctor asked, "What's so special about this lot, then?"

"Don't know," Oswin started, "survivors of particular wars. Spiridon, Kembel, Eridius, Vulcan, Exxilon. Ringing any bells?"

"All of them," the Doctor said.

"Yeah? How?" Oswin asked.

"These are the Daleks who survived me," the Doctor said, as the Daleks were slowly waking up.

One Dalek began to say a word. "Doc-tor." Then another Dalek said, "Doc-tor" before all the Daleks were chanting "Doc-tor."

"That's weird. Those ones don't usually wake up for anything," Oswin said.

"Well, they've got a special visitor," the Professor said, as they got to the door. "And it's locked. Lets see if I can do something..." He stood back, his right arm stretched out, and focused on using magic to unlock it. It wouldn't budge. "Well, this is gonna take some time."

"Hang on," Oswin said. "Not quite sure. There's a release code. Let me just – Anything out there?"

"No," the Professor said. "Focus on our Dalek problem. I hear them trying to break out." He stretched his right arm out again and focused on opening the door again.

And the Professor was right. Even though the Daleks had been disarmed, they were slowly breaking its chains. "Doc-tor," one said, slowly.

"Professor, get this door open," the Doctor said, backing against a wall.

"It will take a while," he said.

The Doctor then focused his attention on Oswin. "Oswin," he said, as the Daleks were closing in. "Oswin! Oswin, please! Do something! Help us!" Then the door opened and the Daleks turned away, heading for their cells.

"Oh, that is cool," Oswin said, "Tell me I'm cool, guys."

"What, what did you do?" the Doctor asked her.

"The Daleks, they have a hive mind. Well, they don't, they have a sort of telepathic web," Oswin said.

"The path web, yes," the Doctor said.

"I hacked into it, did a mass delete on all the information connected with the Doctor, the Professor and Storybrooke.

"You made them forget us?" the Professor asked. "And Storybrooke?"

"Good, eh?" Oswin asked.

"I've tried hacking into the path web. Even I couldn't do it," the Doctor said as he and the Professor spun round to go through the door. But instead of Oswin Oswald, they saw a Dalek, all draped with chains.

"Come and meet the girl who can. Hey, you're right outside. Come on in."

The Professor was shocked. "Tell me its not true..."

"I'm afraid it is. And it is a problem," the Doctor said.

"Its not a problem," Oswin said.

"Yes it is," the Professor said.

"Don't even say that. I joined the Alaska to see the universe, ended up stuck in a shipwreck first time out. Rescue me, guys, and show me the stars," Oswin said.

"Does it look real to you?" the Doctor asked.

"Does what look real?" Oswin asked back.

"Where you are now? Does it seem real?"

"It is real."

"It's a dream, Oswin. You dreamed it for yourself because the truth was too terrible."

"Where am I? Where am I? Where am I?"

"Because you are a Dalek."

"I am not a Dalek. I am not a Dalek! I'm human."

"You were human when you crashed here. It was you who climbed out of the pod. That was your ladder, Oswin," the Professor said.

"You mean...?" Oswin said.

"Not any more," the Doctor said, solemnly. "Because you're right. You're a genius. And the Daleks need genius. They didn't just make you a puppet, they did a full conversion. Oswin, I am so sorry, but you are a Dalek. The milk, Oswin. The milk and the eggs for the soufflés. Where, where did it all come from?"

"Eggs..." she said slowly, as her Dalek conditioning started to take over.

"It wasn't real. It was never real," the Professor said.

"Eggs... Stir... Min... Ate."

"Are you alright, Sexy?"

"Eggs... Stir...Min...ate. Exterminate." Then the Dalek that was formally known as Oswin raced after them, backing them to the door.

"Oswin. No, no, no, Oswin. Oswin."

"Exterminate!"

"Listen. Oswin, you don't have to do this."

"Exterminate!"

"Oswin!"

"Let me do something," the Professor said, walking up to the Dalek and kissing its shell, which made it quieten down.

It also made Oswin start to cry. She had seen too much Dalek. She was a Dalek, and it terrified her. The kiss that the Professor had just given her, had love in it. True Love, and it was powerful enough to break through the Dalek conditioning on Oswin. "Why do they hate you so much? They hate you so much. Why?"

"I fought them many, many times," the Doctor said.

"We have grown stronger in fear of you."

"I know. I tried to stop."

"Then run."

"What did you say?"

"I've taken down the forcefield. The Daleks above have begun their attack. Run!"

"Oswin, are you-" the Doctor started but he got cut off.

"I am Oswin Oswald. I fought the Daleks and I am human! Remember me.”

"Thank you."

"Run!"

And the Doctor and the Professor started running back to the teleport room as the bombardment started.

And the last thing Oswin Oswald said was, "Run, you clever boys. And remember."


	12. Doctor Who?

Meanwhile, in the teleport room, Amy, Rory, Mr Gold and Belle were all standing idly, waiting for the Doctor and the Professor to return with Oswin Oswald.

"How long do we have to wait for them," Rory asked.

"For the rest of our lives, dearie, " Mr Gold said. "I have known them all my life, and if there's one thing I know, it's that the Doctor and his son are worth waiting for."

"Agreed," Rory said, before taking Amy's hand and kissing her. When they kissed, however, everything started to go bang around them. Then suddenly, the Doctor and the Professor ran in.

"Right, go! Let's go. We're good. Let's go," the Doctor said, but then noticed Amy and Rory. "Oh, for God's sake." The Doctor took the control unit from Rory and activated it. Nothing appeared to happen at first. But then missiles streaked in and the entire planet exploded.

* * *

In the Dalek Parliament, the White Supreme Dalek, who was monitoring the Asylum, said, "The Asylum is destroyed."

Another Dalek, who was monitoring the Parliament, said, "Incoming teleport from Asylum planet. We are under attack."

"Prepare to defend. Defend. Defend!"

"Explain, Dalek Supreme," the Dalek Prime Minister said.

"You know," the Doctor said, from inside his TARDIS, "you guys should really have seen this coming. The thing about me and teleports, I've got a really good aim. Pin-point accurate, in fact. Or, to put it another way..." The Doctor looked out the TARDIS, "Suckers!"

"Identify yourself. Identify. Identify."

"It's me. You know me. The Doctor. The Oncoming Storm. The Predator."

"Titles are not meaningful in this context. Doctor who?" Darla asked.

"Doctor who?" the Dalek Prime Minister asked.

"Doctor who?" the rest of the Daleks chanted.

"Oh, Oswin. Oh, you did it to them all. You beauty," the Doctor whispered to himself, then said to the Daleks, "Fellas, you're never going to stop asking." He turned around and began to shut the door. The TARDIS began to dematerialise from the Dalek Parliament, leaving the Daleks wondering who the mysterious man was.


	13. Epilogue

“Now, you guys...” the Doctor began, running around the console as he flew it with the Professor, “back to Storybrooke, huh? I assume you’ve had a fair bit of excitement for one day?”

Belle nodded. “If it’s not too much to ask for,” she began. “I mean, I’ve always wanted to see the world, but not all in one day.”

“Yes, yes. Fair enough,” the Doctor remarked, as the TARDIS came to a stop.

“Hey, um … Before we go, could I do something?” The Professor asked.

“Yeah, sure. What is it?” The Doctor asked.

The Professor leaned across the console to a golden panel on the time rotor and opened it, revealing a cabinet. “I was thinking that we should put Rumple’s dagger inside here. For safe keeping, of course. We don’t want anyone to try and control him, now, do we?”

Mr Gold nodded, and took his dagger from the inside of his coat pocket and approached the console. “No. Of course not,” he replied, putting the dagger inside, and the Professor shut the door.

"Why does it need to be protected though? Its just a dagger," Rory said.

"It's not just a dagger, Dearie. Its the Dark One's dagger. However has it can control the Dark One and I don't want to be controlled," Mr Gold said.

"Who would control you?" Amy asked.

"Regina," Mr Gold said. “I’m sure she would try to control me to have her son all to herself.”

Everyone bean to exit the TARDIS and onto Main Street, Storybrooke, just underneath the clock tower. Amy looked up at the clock. “8.15?” She asked.

“We’ve been gone a whole night,” Belle mused.

Amy nodded, before looking around. “So, this is Storybrooke, huh?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Belle said, as she and Mr Gold took off their bracelets and handed them to the Doctor. "Though I haven't seen much of it yet."

"How come?"

"Regina kept me locked up."

"Who is this Regina?” Rory asked.

“The Evil Queen. Snow White’s stepmother,” the Professor answered.

Rory nodded, when he spotted an older man looking at them from across the road. “And who’s that?”

Mr Gold turned to look. “Oh, that’s David’s adoptive father. He was a king back in our land.”

  


"Well, I better take these two back to Leadworth. It was nice seeing you again Rumple," the Doctor said.

"Same here," Mr Gold said.

"Look after them," the Doctor said.

"I will," the Professor said.

"I was talking to Belle."

"I'll look after them, Doctor," Belle said.

"Oh, and I'll fix up the other two bracelets to meet your conditions."

"Thanks Dad," the Professor said.

The Doctor went inside the TARDIS and dematerialized, with the Professor, Mr Gold and Belle watching it. All were silent then Belle said "Hope we see them again."

"Of course we will, Belle. Of course we will," the Professor said.

The three started of to the Pawn Shop across when the TARDIS materialised again and the Doctor came out, handing out bracelets to Mr Gold and Belle. "I need your help. You won't belive what I saw."

" Didn't you just see us?"

" Noooo. Of course not..." the Doctor said.

"Dad, how long ago was the Asylum?" the Professor asked.

"Two months ago, why?"

"Wibbley-Wobbley, Timey-Wimey, Belle. Two months for him. Five seconds for us. Understand?"

"I-I think so," Belle said.

"Good. Now, go have fun. Both of you."

"You're not coming?"

"Someone's gotta stay here and look after the Pawn Shop and Library."

"Ok. See you son," the Doctor said, as he went into the TARDIS, followed by Mr Gold and Belle. Once the doors shut, the TARDIS dematerialized.

* * *

That evening, the Professor was walking along Main Street, with Oswin on his mind. And how he kissed the Dalek casing. _That must have been true love. Otherwise, how did that kiss work?_

As he was thinking, he saw someone up ahead of him. It was William Smee. He ran up to him. “Hey!”

William turned around. “You’re not going to hurt me, are you?”

The Professor shook his head. “No. Of course not. I want to ask you something.”

“Oh, alright. What is it?”

“Where's your captain?" the Professor asked. “Where’s Killian Jones?”

"I don't know. I've never seen him in Storybrooke. The curse, I don't think it took him."

"You better hope he’s not here. Or comes here. Otherwise, we’ll have trouble on our hands.”


End file.
